1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure and apparatus for separating batches of logs from a continuous stream of logs on a belt or chain conveyor consisting of two or more conveyor units, with the batching operation taking place in gaps between the conveyor units.
2. Description of Related Prior
At present, there are devices for separating batches of logs from a stream of logs, e.g., to supply a grinding machine. One such device is presented in FI No. 72355, which comprises a lowering means placed below the conveyor level in the gaps between the conveyor units and gripping means for holding the logs in place, arranged above the lowering means on each side of the stack. The lowering means is rotatably mounted at one end and swivelled, e.g., by means of a hydraulic cylinder. The operation of that device has proved inadequate in practice. The gripping means can not always get a good hold at the ends of the logs because the latter are apt to turn askew, causing disturbances in operation. Moreover, that device and other known batching devices have the drawback that they need supervision and an operator to control their operation, e.g., by means of push-buttons. Such devices also occupy a large space in the vertical direction.